


Everyone I Know Goes Away

by momo0231



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, This was very cathartic for me to write, and almost gone through with but doesn't, that are explored and outright stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford kicked a rock off the edge, watching it fall to the town below. It was… This was higher than he remembered. A sudden stab of fear went through his chest but the alcohol currently in his body did a great job of silencing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone I Know Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. I was feeling upset and then this happened. Be sure to read the tags!
> 
> Title comes from Hurt by Johnny Cash
> 
> Written before A Tale of Two Stans

It was a decision that was made during a drunken haze.

Tonight, he was finally going to do it tonight.

He took the car, _Stanley’s_ car up to the cliff and parked it.

Would anyone even bother looking for him?

No, no this town didn’t care about him. This town cared about Stanley.

Stanley was gone, and he didn’t know a way to get him back other than to rebuild that portal. Who knows how long that would take, or if he was even still alive.

A sob broke through his lips as he stepped to the edge of the cliff. Stanley Pines was gone, possibly dead, and he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t do anything but drink his troubles away but it wasn’t helping like it should.

He felt empty inside, and it was a wonder that he had organs at all inside his body when he just felt nothing.

Stanford kicked a rock off the edge, watching it fall to the town below. It was… This was higher than he remembered. A sudden stab of fear went through his chest but the alcohol currently in his body did a great job of silencing it.

No one would notice him gone, no one would care. The two people who might have were either gone or refused to talk to him.

This was the only answer, it had to be. It’s not like there was anything else in his life. Failed cons, a jail sentence and now he had no money or job or anything that was worth anything.

He was useless.

Stanford wiped his tears with the back of his hand as he let one of his feet dangle over the edge.

What would Stanley say?

The sudden thought made him pull his leg back and take a few steps away from the cliff.

“What does it matter, Stanley’s gone.” Stanford mumbled out loud, wondering just how crazy he sounded right now. “Stanley’s _gone_ so who gives a fuck what he would say!”

He would probably tell him that his life is a beautiful thing or something sappy like that. That he shouldn’t waste his life on him.

Stanford’s whole life had Stanley in it; of course it would be a waste to live without him.

He took another step towards the cliff’s edge.

What if he could get him back?

He took a step away from the edge.

“How? How can I get him back when I don’t even know what he did!?” Stanford threw his arms up, feeling fresh tears run down his face. “Fidds isn’t even _talking_ to me anymore. I’d have to do this by myself! I don’t know where the other two journals are and-“

Stanford didn’t realize how weak his legs were, from the alcohol or the fear of what he was thinking about doing he didn’t know. He just felt them give out from underneath him and he collapsed, sprawled on the ground.

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispered to himself, fingers curling around the grass as sobs started to wrack his body.

It took a good two hours to stop crying, and by then he had decided on what he was going to do.

Stan Pines took one last look at the cliff, before getting back into the car and leaving.


End file.
